GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Big Chico * Brandon the Bull * Bruiser Bonifer * Cronin *Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - Loser Belt Loser * Danny Dildo * Draken * Drax Maysin * Dr K * El Jefe Rojo - GTS United States Champion * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Grim * Holidead * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion * Jay Kirby * Jay Medic - GTS Tag Team Champion * Jeff the Killer * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf - [[GTS Million Dollar Championship|'''GTS Million Dollar Champion]]' and 'GTS Intercontinental Champion' * JJ Adams * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus Bailey * Kid Christian * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo * The Mark * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Mason Voorhees * [[Max Frost|Max Frost - ']]GTS Hardcore Champion' * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Oliver Clothesoff * Pete Corvus - 'GTS Champion' * PITA Kid * Prince Akkanatan (May Not Be On The Roster) * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Santa Slender (May Not Be On The Roster) * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith- 'GTS Tag Team Champion''' * Spider-Dick * Stink * Thunder Rosa * Teddy Grams * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Blade * Tommy Salami * Tony Emerald * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Danny Dildo * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * The Prodigy * Spider-Dick * Stink * The Vortex Alumni * Brian Myers (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins)-Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - SWF Tag Team Championship * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * DGDX Animation * Grime * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson * Jordan Oliver (Currently Wrestles in UWA * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Mort * Mypalalex * Real Fake Sin Cara (He is now Red Scorpion In GTS but in KayFabe they are not same person) * Rob Fury ( Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * Vinny Chenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Ref * Green Revolting Blob * Mr Puerto Rican * Ryan Rumble * Jay Fury * Sterling Silver * The Snowman Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Brian Myers * Bull James * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Hornswoggle * JTG * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer Gimmicks * Ice Demon * Pimp Cara *El Jefe Rojo *Jeff the Killer *MJ Appleballs *Clown Corp. *Crooked Hillary *Santa Slender *Slenderdick *Spider-Dick *Scarecrow *Donald Plump *Crooked Hillary *Red Rump Ranger *Real Fake Sin Cara *Dave Michaels Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * Controversial Insanity * Clown Corp. * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew * SWAT City and AcePop - GTS Tag Team Champions * Salami Strong Style * The Whacky-Womp Express Former Teams Broken Up Teams * Ace Marxman and Waylon Kage * Brooklyn Club * Chaos Conspiracy and King's Keys to Chaos * The High Impact Hitmen * The Slenderdicks * Manabros * Tony Emerald and Kleetus Bailey Other * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Prancer * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad * Heelwife's Mom Category:Faces Category:Fat people